Bath Time!
by addismut
Summary: Set two months after 2x06. Addison and Kevin take a bath, fluff, hotcop, squee... what more could you ask for? Oneshot


**Title: **Bath Time!  
**Author: **Addismut & McMuffin**  
Rating: **R/NC-17**  
Pairing: **Hotcop! aka Kevin/Addison**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own this couple, sadly.**  
Summary: **Set two months after episode 6, season 2... AU. Kevin and Addison take a bath, yay!  
**AN: **So I haven't written fanfic in a while, I hope it's better than my last fic, which, let's face it, was crap. And I have officially jumped on the hotcop bandwagon! lol, thanks to McMuffin's influence.

* * *

_I am not in a place where I can say what you said, but, I think if you were to stick around a little while I might be able to get there._

**2 months later…**

"Oh my god that feels good." Addison moaned as Kevin rubbed at a knot in her shoulder.

"Really?" He grinned.

"Really _really._" She whispered back sexily.

"That's… good." He said rubbing into her shoulder again. He picked up the bottle of lotion and rubbed is on his hands before kneading into her warm glowing skin.

"Oh…" She mumbled and leaned back into him a little, "That is…" her eyes fluttered closed, "So amazing…"

A sigh escaped her lips as he gently rubbed at the last knot in her shoulders from the surgery she had performed yesterday that lasted over six hours. He smiled as he rubbed her shoulders gently. Finally he got rid of the knot and she smiled,

"Thankyou…"

She said turning around to kiss him on the lips, now not having knots in her shoulders, and having soft skin from all the bath gel he had used. There were bubbles all around them but no candles, because as much as she was a sucker for romance, candles were too cheesy.

"You're welcome." He smiled and pressed his lips to hers gently.

She turned back to lean her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as she felt her body pressed into his perfectly. His hands were resting on her shoulders and he slowly slid them down her arms to her sides where he rested them on her hips under the water.

She had a big bath and both of them were able to stretch out their legs comfortably. He ran his foot along the underside of her calf and she grinned slightly. He moved his foot to run along the inside of her other calf up until just above her knee and she sighed softly. Placing the softest of kisses along her neck and down to her collarbone she moved her head away from his to allow him more access.

She moved her hands from being in her lap and brushed through bubbles and water to find his thighs on either side of her, where she now rested her hands.

"Add…" He groaned lightly as her hands were close to his manhood.

She giggled and slid back into him a little more, feeling his penis rub against her ass as she did so and heard him groan a little. Leaning her head back she turned to kiss him on the jaw and move her hands back towards his manhood.

He moved his hands up her sides to her breasts, reading her actions as wanting sex, which was exactly what she wanted. He massaged her breasts softly and made her moan as he teased the sensitive tissue of her nipples. She yelped slightly when he squeezed her nipple and she moved to push her ass against his penis, making him hard.

She smiled softly and her eyes closed as his hands moved to her thighs, slowly moving up them and to between her legs to rub her clit gently. She moaned as he did so and after twenty minutes of already having their naked bodies pressed against each other she couldn't take it any more. She swirled in the bath, causing some water to splash out, and she gently pushed on his chest to get him to lean back against the sloping side of the bath.

She leaned down to kiss him on the lips passionately before repositioning herself and taking his erection in her hands. She guided herself over him before sliding down over his manhood and causing him to moan at the feeling of her warm tissue surrounding her.

Pushing up and down onto his shaft she moaned out as he reached up to massage her breasts and to rub her clit, water was spilling out of the bath. Within minutes she was on the brink and came by moaning loudly and stopping her movement on him. As she tightened around him he was pushed over the edge and he came inside of her, spilling into her and his fluids mixing with her juices.

Smiling down at him she lay down on top of him in the bath and rested her head on his shoulder, her lips pressing into his neck just out of the water.

"I love you too." She whispered and he squeezed her shoulders softly with a huge grin on his face.


End file.
